Beautiful Tragedy
by Black Stormraven
Summary: Obi-Wan gets an unexpected visitor, one that he'd seen die with his own eyes. Their meetings are kept secret, but nothing stays hidden in the Jedi Temple for long. Title is from the song of the same name by In This Moment (I thought it appropriate). M rating is for later chapters. Gonna try and combine the "Obsession" comic and TV series as best I can.
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan had been granted a two-week reprieve from the tiresome business of war, but his respite was anything but peaceful. His dreams were haunted by a shadow, a dark presence he'd sensed before but couldn't place. The first few nights he'd simply attributed the discomfort to the delayed absorption of the horrors of war, all culminating in one great wave. He'd tried several times to stave off sleep after that, reciting mantras and utilizing meditation techniques he hadn't used in months. His body, however, refused to heed him and he often awoke with no memory of falling asleep. Always he'd sense that same shadow, always fleeing before waking. It didn't belong, and yet it did. It was malevolent, and yet it meant him no harm. He was very close to consulting Master Yoda on the matter when he learned the truth.

She'd kept an eye on him for weeks, even before he'd been granted temporary leave from the front lines of the senseless war that raged throughout the galaxy without end. She had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. Her master had abandoned her and left her for dead. Her sisters had been massacred. Everyone and everything she had ever felt the slightest bit of affection for was long gone. There was nothing left for her.

But then she remembered this man she now observed from the shadows of his apartment in the Jedi Temple. This man who had comforted her in her supposed final moments despite their violent past. This man who had tried so hard to turn her soul to the Light until the very end. This man who had haunted her thoughts and dreams for years for various reasons. She had so many questions and she was sure he was the only one could answer them.

She tried every night to gather her courage to shake him awake and demand answers. She tried every dawn to leave him be, to never return to the Temple and simply work out everything on her own. She failed each time.

There was something different about tonight, however. Perhaps she was just tired of living in a constant state of confusion and exhaustion. Perhaps she was just too tired to care about much of anything anymore. She remained still as stone as the storm raged outside, thunder and lightning dancing together in an unheeded duet. Her focus was solely on the sleeping Jedi Knight just a few feet from where she sat in his chair. He stirred uneasily as the thunder intensified, a booming clap rattling the windows and jolting him from his slumber. She was unmoved by the suddenness. She sat with an air of arrogant disinterest, but her heart and mind roiled with anxiety as she quickly thought over what she should do now.

All thought of a playful taunt or condescending innuendo froze on her lips when his eyes locked on hers.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a moment. He couldn't. Everything suddenly made sense; why he couldn't sleep peacefully, why he'd felt as if something was just out of his reach. He should have known that _she_ had something to do with it. He'd thought himself safe in the Temple, securely locked away from the war and anyone who sought his death. But here she was, just beyond arm's reach. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, her head titled slightly to one side, arms and legs crossed. It was her eyes that struck him the most. "Ventress," he whispered above the falling rain. "Wh-"

"Why am I here?" she finished for him. "That's a good question." He didn't miss how hollow her voice was, nor the lack of spite in her tone. "Why _am_ I here?"

He subconsciously reached for his lightsaber, but stilled his hand when the full impact of her words hit him. Something was wrong. "I saw you die…"

The former assassin lowered her eyes almost shyly. "I suppose I did, in a way." She was quiet for a moment, then snapped her head back up to look at him with unabashed confusion and fear. "_Why am I here?_"

"I don't understand…"

She stood abruptly and began pacing. Something was _very _wrong. "Why, after everything that's happened, everything I've done to you and you to me, _why_ did I seek you out of all people?" Obi-Wan remained silent as she continued to rant. She seemed to be going through some sort of breakdown and needed to release several years' worth of anger and frustration. "I was a Sith apprentice. I _was_ Sith! I've hated you from the moment we met. I'm supposed to hate you! So why do I continue to come here, to think that there would be some solace here for me? Why did you try so hard to find me? Why did you stay with me when I 'died'? Why, after all I've done, did you show me compassion and comfort? What have I done to deserve that from _you_?!" She slammed her hands against the windowsill and went silent.

The Jedi was still trying to process everything she'd said when he noticed how utterly defeated she looked. Her head hung low, her breath was sharp, and her voice had broken on her last word. No longer half-shrouded with sleep, he saw now just how confused and lost she truly was. Everything had been taken from her since childhood; her parents, her first master whom she'd loved like a father, and now Dooku had not only abandoned her but had ordered her execution. Her innocence had been cruelly stamped out in her youth and had never been given the opportunity to grow again. But now she was free from all connection to the Sith and the Jedi. Or so she had thought.

Obi-Wan stood and slowly approached her, noting the tenseness of her spine and the tremble in her arms. Dangerous she always was, but now in her pain she was even more so. He let only the barest tendril of his Force signature reach out to her, a cautious attempt to break through the dark shadow that still lingered about her. She didn't recoil, which was a good sign, but she was as still as a vine cat about to pounce. He took a chance and lifted his hand to her shoulder. "Asajj…"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped suddenly, turning away from him quick as lightning. Her hands went to her face to wipe away the tears he knew had been falling.

He tried again. "Asajj." No objection that time. "Asajj, you came to me for help, but I don't know what you're expecting of me. What can I do?"

A harsh bark of laughter. "If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be here, Kenobi."

"That doesn't make any sense, darling."

"_Nothing_ does! Don't you get that?" She whirled on him, her tearful eyes burning with frustration. "I'm supposed to hate everything about you. I'm supposed to want nothing more than to kill you on sight! So…why don't I?" Even if Obi-Wan had been expecting that answer he still couldn't have concealed his shock. Asajj took advantage of his silence and pressed onward before she lost her nerve to express everything that had been building up inside of her for years. "In the past, before…everything happened, I looked at you and saw only an adversary, the personification of the Jedi Order and everything I loathe about it. At first I wanted you dead, but then you got away. Annoying as it was, I was grateful I didn't kill you then. You were too much fun. Somewhere along the way, something changed. I didn't just hate you because of your irritating condescension or your penchant for escaping me. I hated you because I saw in you everything I could have been, everything I _should_ have been had my master not been killed."

"You could still become a Jedi, Asajj," he whispered hopefully. "That path is not closed to you, despite your past."

"You think I _want_ to be a Jedi now? You think I want to become one of the arrogant 'peacekeepers' who abandoned my master?" The hardness that had been her characteristic for so long had returned to her voice, but it was not as solid as it once was. "I see now just how far your precious Order has fallen. You just can't see it yourself."

"I thought I was everything you hated about the Order."

"You are! You _were_." She turned away again, one hand pressing against her temple as if staving off a headache. "I don't know anymore." She was quiet for a moment, the thunder outside losing its strength as the storm rolled into the distance. Her next words were so soft he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly: "Maybe…you understand me. Everyone else just saw an enemy to be neutralized. But you saw through that from day one. Maybe that's why I was always irritated with you: you saw through my mask when I didn't want anyone to." Obi-Wan resisted the urge to take a step back when she looked at him; the sadness and hope in her eyes were almost too much for him to bear seeing in her. "Was that why you fought so hard to bring me to the Light? Why you stayed with me on Boz Pity?"

The Knight could not respond immediately. His desire to see her redeemed had indeed been a major reason for his obsession with her towards the end, but there had always been something more to it than just that. Something that bubbled just beneath the surface like molten lava under a thin veneer of rock. He'd refused to give it a name, for to name it would make it real.

He tried to answer her, but it was then that he noticed the scars on her arm. They marked the places that Dooku had outfitted her with cybernetics. He lifted his hand to touch them out of morbid curiosity, but stopped when she flinched. "What happened here?" he said instead, his voice a low whisper in the dark.

"Mother Talzin," Asajj replied with an equally low tone. She looked down at the pale blemishes, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "She and the Nightsisters removed the implants after Dooku abandoned me. I had only just recovered from the procedure when Grievous massacred them." She said this with such disconnect and plainness that Obi-Wan began to worry all over again. "And I…well, I ran. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." She shuddered and grasped her scarred arm, looking away as if avoiding the harsh truth she had just seconds ago admitted.

"Asajj, have you properly grieved for them yet, Mother Talzin and your Sisters?" Her silence and hardened expression was all the answer he needed. "It's no sin to mourn for the loss of loved ones."

She snorted disdainfully at such an easy, simple statement. "And what would a Jedi know of grief? Isn't that against your precious Code?"

Obi-Wan took offense to that. He had lost many friends, teachers, and brothers-in-arms to the war, along with the few he had inadvertently fallen in love with. He knew perfectly well what grief was and how devastating it could be. "It may surprise you to know that I'm not completely without emotion, dearest. When my master died…" He looked away when she turned conflicted eyes towards him. "It was the first time I'd truly felt the pull of the Dark Side. Had he not assigned me with training Anakin as a Jedi, I very easily could have fallen to my despair and anger."

"And that is where we differ, my darling Obi-Wan." He turned back at the slight mocking in her voice. "My master's death was what sent me into the Dark. I had no one to tell me what to do otherwise."

"You could have thought about what your master would have thought had he seen how you'd reacted to his death."

"I was a child! I had just watched the only person who had treated me with kindness, the only father I had ever known die in front of me! What was I supposed to do?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm his surging emotions; she always managed to have that effect on him. He didn't want to argue, not when she was in such a fragile state, not when he was still exhausted from sleepless nights and haunting nightmares. "Let's not do this, Asajj."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name, isn't it? 'Ventress' is not who you are now. She was someone who was so lost in her own anguish and bitterness that she didn't care who she hurt or killed." He stepped forward and put his hands on her bare shoulders, ignoring her half-hearted attempt to evade him. "I can see that 'Ventress' is gone now. She died on Boz Pity. Right now and, I hope, forevermore you are 'Asajj'."

His words and the warmth of his touch found their way inside her cracked defenses. Her eyes shone with unshed tears in the dim light, the thunder and lightning having long since departed to allow the artificial light from the surrounding spacescrapers and advertscreens to reign once again. "How can you be so certain of that? How do you know I'm not tricking you right now?"

"Because there is no lie in your eyes, darling." He brushed his thumb over one pale cheek as if to prove his point. "And because I have faith in you."

That was all it took for the tears to fall. No one other than Ky and Mother Talzin had ever truly believed in her (and even Talzin's faith had more often than not been debatable). Dooku had seen her as nothing more than a shadow and a lapdog; she knew that now. Her hatred of the Jedi had driven her to accept his promise to train her in the Sith arts, and while he had done so he had never intended to induct her into the Sith Order (if there even was such a thing). He had used her just like everyone else in her life. She was no saint either, but at least she'd been mildly conflicted about her treatment of others.

Asajj didn't remember falling against her longtime enemy, nor when he had enveloped her in his arms as she sobbed out a lifetime's worth of pain and betrayal. All she knew was that his warmth was her balm, his soft words her comfort. For once she didn't fear showing momentary weakness. This man wouldn't use it against her, not like this, not this kind of pain.

Obi-Wan held her until her tears slowed and her choking sobs quieted. She had fallen asleep against him. She had been so mentally and emotionally drained that her body had simply shut down. Not that he could blame her, all things considered. Without a second though he lifted her into his arms and gently laid her on his bed; a chair or the floor would hardly be the least comfortable place he'd ever slept. The Force only knew what she had called a bed in the months since he'd last seen her, so he was more than willing to let her have it for the night.

Of course, she would have to let go of him before he could move to either location.

She was most certainly asleep (he could feel it in her Force signature as well as see it as plain as day on her face), but her grip was as strong as ever. Her arms refused to loosen from around his neck, and he feared if he struggled she might wake. Letting out a sigh of endearment, he took the moment to study her, to really _see_ her.

She seemed thinner than she had been on Boz Pity, something that mildly alarmed him given her already slender physique. Her skin held an abnormally grayish tone, her eyes appeared sunken, and her brow held a permanent furrow deeper than he'd ever seen. And of course the scars. Dooku's cybernetic implants had been extensive and their removal certainly had to have been excruciating. He suppressed a shudder at the thought.

_Well, I certainly can't stay like this all night._ Taking care not to jostle his unexpected companion, Obi-Wan settled onto the thin mattress at her side. Although he would never admit it aloud, he was quite pleased when she instinctively moved closer to him. With the weight of her arms around his neck and the gentle rhythm of her breath lulling his mind into a haze, the Jedi slept contentedly for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan woke before Asajj, momentarily startled by her presence in his bed until he recalled the previous night. Her arms were still around his shoulders, but had loosened their death grip while she slept. She had moved closer to him during the night and thrown one leg over his as if to keep him in place. He had to admit there were certainly worse things to wake up to.

He was about to extricate himself from her embrace (he was sure she wouldn't feel the same about it as he did) when something stopped him. It was her face. The shadows beneath her eyes were still there, but her forehead had smoothed over and her dark lips were no longer turned down in her trademark scowl. She looked…peaceful. He couldn't recall seeing her so serene before; she was always either enraged, calculatingly seductive, or lost. He quickly decided he liked this current expression the most.

A slant of light through the small window brought him back to his present situation. Here he was with a war criminal, former Dark Acolyte, and current bounty hunter in his bed. In the Jedi Temple. He'd been so surprised by her appearance last night that he'd never even thought to ask how she'd gotten inside without being spotted. Well, that was neither here nor there at the moment.

The Jedi let out an exasperated sigh, then gently (VERY gently) removed her leg and arms from around him so he could stand, his eyes lingering for a moment on the scars on her arm. He couldn't imagine the physical and emotional pain she had endured to acquire those scars. He half-hoped that one day she would share that burden, if not with him than with someone she could trust. He knew all too well what it felt like to keep something so traumatic bottled up with no reliable outlet. If left unresolved, it could destroy her from the inside out, just as everything she had once done in the name of the Sith did.

Obi-Wan shook his head clear of such thoughts. Asajj was no longer that perpetually-lost, heartbroken assassin. She had turned back to the Light and he was certain that, with the right guidance, she would never again fall victim to the Dark Side's temptations. Whether he was the right person for that job was another matter entirely.

He hadn't eaten in what felt like days, and he was sure Asajj hadn't seen a decent meal in quite some time either. If no one knew she was here, she would be safe for a few moments while he went to the dining hall. After he dressed, making sure his lightsaber was hooked on his belt and his guest remained unmoved, he stepped out into the hall and made his way to the dining hall.

Looking over the selection before him he realized he had no idea what she liked. Was she fond of sweet things? Was she allergic to anything that was harmless to him? Did she prefer meat or vegetables? Raw or cooked? He had stood unmoving in front of a platter of various fruits, his brow furrowed in deep thought, when he was startled by the presence of another.

"I did not realize that choosing between a manta pear or chee-chee berries was so concerning a dilemma, Master Obi-Wan," came the cheerful voice to his right. "Apologies, my friend. I did not mean to surprise you so."

Obi-Wan offered a laugh and a replying apology. "No, no. It's my fault. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you would care to share?"

"No, no. Nothing I can't handle." He wasn't so confident in that assessment, but Kit would press the matter until he forced the truth out of him if he didn't cut him off at the pass.

"And these matters require you to eat your body weight in food in one sitting?"

The Nautolan gestured to the pile of food Obi-Wan had heaped onto his platter. He wasn't even aware of putting the majority of it there. Once he made sure his guest had eaten he planned to spend the remainder of the day (and possibly night) in deep meditation. This wasn't like him to be so distracted. He realized he had retreated into his thoughts again when he felt a gentle nudge through the Force. Kit was still staring at him with those unblinking, infinite eyes. "I…am preparing for a long period of meditation, Master." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Do you plan to leave your quarters at all in the next three days?"

Kit always had a way of phrasing and intoning his words so that one could not help but smile no matter what he said. He could have announced his decision to become a Sith Lord and annihilate the Jedi Order and everyone would have smiled and wished him well on his endeavor. Even now Obi-Wan couldn't help the way the corners of his lips twitched up. "If that's as long as it takes to resolve the issue. Don't worry about me. It's just a minor issue that I hope to resolve very shortly." Kit didn't look convinced. Even Obi-Wan wasn't convinced. But he didn't have time to continue to dance around the truth with his friend; if Asajj awoke before he returned and ventured out into the Temple…

Obi-Wan shoved all such thought from his mind and hurriedly, but politely, excused himself from Master Fisto, his platter of food in both hands. He pointedly ignored the strange looks he got as he hurried back to his quarters, most assuredly looking even more suspicious for it. This wasn't like him. He didn't like keeping secrets, especially ones that involved someone in his bed who was very easily recognized by anyone in the Temple should she leave the room. A knot formed in his chest and only grew bigger the closer he got to his residence. Even now that he'd had time to think on his…their current situation he was still no closer to an answer than he had been last night. _Perhaps three days in isolated meditation is exactly what I need,_ the more sardonic part of his mind whispered.

It wasn't until he set the plate down on his small table that he realized he'd already entered his quarters. _This constant distraction really will not do._ He needed to be clear-headed before he was sent back to the front lines next week, not inadvertently drifting into thought about the emotionally broken Rattataki woman in his bed.

_Something's not right._ Actually, everything was entirely alright…which was not right given what he'd expected. The reason he hadn't been aware of returning to his rooms was simple: it _felt_ the same as it always did. He searched through the Force but found himself alone. His eyes confirmed what his soul already knew when he looked into his bedroom.

Asajj was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days passed without incident for Obi-Wan, a fact that only added to his anxiety. He had meant to seclude himself in meditation over Asajj's "resurrection" until an answer presented itself to him, but the Force was not so forthcoming. Only silence and emptiness met him when he sank into his trances. Apparently he was meant to suffer this dilemma on his own. Was he meant to simply let the incident go, accept it as a desperate, one-time plea for solace? Wait for her to reappear if she so chose? Pursue her in hopes of…well, he didn't quite know what. Neither sleep nor meditation came easily to him

It was on the third night since his visitor's disappearing act that the Force nudged him with a familiar presence.

He had lain in bed for hours, sleep once again eluding him. Although his back was to his window, he was instantly alert the moment she passed silently into his room but continued to feign sleep. He let her Force signature wash over him for a moment, oddly content to feel that it had lost some of its despair though none of its confusion. Waiting for her to make the first move, he listened to her bodysuit creak slightly as she paced (her footfalls themselves were silent). Seconds stretched into minutes and still she hadn't said a word. He debated whether or not to break the silence himself, but was saved from making a decision when her voice, breathy, low, and so full of self-loathing floated to his ears. "This was a mistake."

He heard one boot land on the window's edge. She was going to leave after breaking into his private quarters in the Jedi Temple (again) without even saying 'hello'? Well, that simply wouldn't do. "One cannot run forever, my dear," he said lightly before turning onto his back to face her.

Asajj had frozen as if suddenly encased in carbonite. Only her eyes moved, darting around as she tried to think of what to do; the urge to flee had only momentarily grown stronger than ever, but faded as soon as his words sank in. A tense moment passed before she very slightly tilted her head towards him, still avoiding making eye contact. "Maybe I like running. Good for the legs."

"Until you realize that you cannot outrun yourself." Obi-Wan raised himself onto his elbows when she still didn't move except to look away from him. "You know, it's impolite to not call the next day after you've shared a bed with someone."

"What?" she said, her head turning sharply towards him, a slight blush creeping across her face. He was about to make some sly comment about it when his eye caught something shiny: a string of jewels the color of the Naboo sky dangled from her right ear. That was new… "What are you staring at?"

He almost smiled at the bite in her voice. _There's the Asajj I know._ "That's new." He pointed to the earring which she now covered with one hand as she looked away, her blush spreading. Was that…shyness? "Mind if I inquire how it came to grace your ear?"

"Yes." And just like that the almost-innocent bashfulness evaporated.

"Surely such a small request isn't too much to ask."

Asajj crossed her arms over her chest as her expression hardened. "That story isn't for your ears, Kenobi. So drop it."

_So much for a normal conversation._ Silence became like a physical wall between them once again, Asajj unwilling to venture into unfamiliar territory, Obi-Wan unsure of how to proceed. At least she wasn't ready to jump out the window anymore. "Well then, may I at least ask why you've broken into my room…again?"

She huffed and resumed her pacing, albeit slower than before when she thought he'd been asleep. "Three days and I still don't have the answer to that question. It's infuriating."

"I think you just like my soothing company."

He noted how her lips quirked up ever so slightly. "Still so full of yourself, Kenobi. At least one thing in my life remains unchanged." She whispered the last part almost as if to herself.

Obi-Wan caught it anyway. "I do try, my dear."

That quirk turned into a small smile. _It's a start, at least._ "I know you do."

The tension had eased somewhat, but there was still one question the Knight was most curious about. "How _did_ you get in here? The Temple isn't exactly lax on security."

She shot him a coy look, one that said 'you poor ignorant fool'. "You would think, wouldn't you. I still have some tricks up my sleeve, my dear. Why ruin the mystery?"

He almost laughed in response. "Point taken." Silence. He surreptitiously admired the strand of jewels hanging from her ear, but although she had gained something new something old was conspicuously missing from her attire. "Where are your lightsabers?"

She shrugged, a gesture that was somehow elegant yet simultaneously dismissive. "Never got them back after Skywalker's little pet's 'friend' stole them."

"How have you managed without them?"

Her gaze was hard as she met his eyes once more. "I've managed." She looked away to the window again. "I'm not as weak as you like to think."

"I never said you were, darling." _Well, this is going nowhere fast._ "You're welcome to sit down if you like."

"I'll stand."

"So you can run off again in the blink of an eye?" She gave no answer, but her stiffening back told him he had hit a little too close to home. "What I mean is I've not had anyone to talk to of late. Well, no one as fascinating as you, dearest." He caught her little eyeroll; at least the tension had eased up a bit. And he truly was craving some kind of company. He'd been around the Jedi long enough to know all of their stories, all of their strengths and shortcomings, all of their deeds and misadventures. But he'd only seen a glimpse of hers. He knew the basic story of her origin, how her Master had died right in front of her and the crushing loneliness and helplessness she had felt then had driven her into the arms of the Dark Side. How she had turned every heartbreak and loss into durasteel that hardened her anger and rage at the universe for cursing her with such a fate. But he didn't know _her._ She was the one he could never entirely figure out. And now she was here, desperate for something she thought he could give but not knowing what exactly it was she wanted.

Perhaps all she really wanted, all she truly needed right now was someone to listen to her.

"I will give you that, Kenobi," she said suddenly. "I am a font of riveting tales of bravery and heroism."

"I was being serious, Asajj."

"Why is it so important to you to know every facet of my life?" She'd meant for that to come out angry, but all she could manage was weary.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. She really wasn't going to make this easy on either of them. "Forgive me for simply wanting to offer you a respite from all the pain and sorrow you've been bottling up all your life. If you'd rather wallow in your misery, then by all means. But please do it somewhere else." As if closing the door on the situation, he turned his back on her. He knew he was being childish, but no more so than she was. If she wanted to continue being evasive when he was doing nothing but trying to help, then she could leave him to his sleep.

Asajj shouldn't have been so hurt by his dismissal; she'd been rejected, abandoned, and ignored by most everyone else in her life. She should be used to it by now. But there it was, right in the center of her chest. That damn knot that pressed on her lungs and heart until she could hardly breathe. _Not again. Not him. Not again,_ her mind whispered urgently. Obi-Wan was the only one who'd ever attempted to understand her; even now when she was more confused by her own emotions than ever he still tried to be the hero. It was an irritating quality that she had begun to find endearing, much to her chagrin. She knew she was irredeemable, but he stubbornly held out hope for her, which in turn made her want desperately to believe it as well.

She knew she was being difficult, especially since was the one who initiated this whole damn mess. If she had just stayed away from Coruscant altogether she wouldn't have to face him nor her demons. But she couldn't stay away. Not when the only other person she had any kind of relationship with (as twisted and warped as it was) was so close. His aura in the Force drew her in, promising a safe haven that she'd never had the privilege of since Master Narec's death. As much as a part of her wanted to deny to it, she did indeed feel safe around Obi-Wan. It didn't hurt that since she was no longer on the opposing side (well, not entirely since she was neither with the Republic or the Jedi) they were no longer forced to try to kill each other whenever they crossed paths.

She had come to him for a reason, even if she didn't want to admit it. He had been more than hospitable, and she was doing nothing but slighting his every attempt to help her. She stared at his back for a moment more, then rubbed her arm self-consciously before moving to sit on the edge of the chair she had occupied only three days earlier. "The earring was payment for a bounty I collected the other day." Obi-Wan half-turned to look at her over his shoulder. "A woman's son had been kidnapped by his estranged father. She didn't trust the police to catch him, so she hired me. When I brought her son back to her, she was so grateful she paid me my fee and gave me the earring. A treasured family heirloom, she said. It was the most important and valuable thing she owned, but her son was more precious." Her unwitting host had now turned to fully face her, studying her. She averted her eyes from his scrutiny, focusing instead on telling her story. "I couldn't refuse it when I saw how much it meant to her to give it to me."

"How did you find the boy?" Obi-Wan whispered. He was half-afraid that if he spoke the moment would shatter and she would close herself off again.

"His father wasn't exactly a master of kidnapping. His trail was insultingly easy to follow."

"Did you kill him?"

A legitimate enough question given her history. "No. But he won't be in any shape to try to get revenge on either me or his ex-wife anytime soon."

Obi-Wan's laugh startled her out of her thoughts. It was… nice. The knot that had formed in her chest had loosened at the sound until it disappeared entirely. "I would expect nothing less from you, darling."

Asajj couldn't help it: she returned the laugh. For the first time in a very long time she felt genuine contentment. She knew it wouldn't last, but better to enjoy what little she did have while she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to clean up some parts of this chapter, but I'm just too tired to read over it yet again. So here ya go!**

* * *

What had begun as a not entirely unpleasant surprise visit had become their routine. Every night after the sun had set on the Jedi Temple, Asajj would slip through his window, her silent arrival unnoticed by all but the Jedi meditating at the foot of his bed. Sometimes she would join him on the floor, but not in meditation. Not a word would be spoken; anyone who happened to see them would think that Obi-Wan was blissfully ignorant of her presence. But he was indeed very much aware. He would remain silent and unmoving while she studied him; he found her scrutiny oddly comforting, probably because he could feel how calm and at ease she was through the Force when she observed him. It was such a small thing to concede and anything that helped put her mind at peace was a step he was willing to take.

When the silence would finally break, they would talk. Asajj had been reluctant to talk very much about herself in the beginning, so Obi-Wan did most of the talking. While she would help herself to the food he would bring for her (mostly fruits and buts that he could easily conceal in the folds of his robe), he would tell her about his time as a Padawan under the tutelage of Qui-Gon Jinn. At first she would seem to only listen halfheartedly, but then she would ask questions. What did Qui-Gon look like? Was he a good Master? Did Obi-Wan learn his flippancy and "humorless wit" (as she playfully called it) from him? The questions had become more frequent and curious with each passing night. But more than that, she steadily grew more physically at ease.

On her third visit, the first after she had revealed the origin of the single earring she still wore, she had kept herself as far from him as possible. But each time she stole into the Temple she allowed the space between them to shrink. The first time Obi-Wan touched her since the long-time tension had finally broken she'd flinched, but allowed him to continue examining the scars that dotted her arm. "They still look painful," he'd said plaintively.

"Not anymore." His concern had truly touched her, but she'd be damned before she let him know that. Although he was being incredibly gentle, his fingers on her skin had quickly become unbearable; only one other person had ever looked at her with such compassion, and the thought had torn open the wound in her heart yet again. She'd pulled her arm away and quickly put some distance between them. She didn't deserve any compassion or sympathy from anyone anymore, let alone this man (although that didn't stop her from craving such kindness). She'd responded with the only way she'd ever known how to deal with emotions: anger. "I don't want your pity, Kenobi. So keep your Jedi sympathies to yourself." He'd backed off, a touch of sadness on his face. Asajj had mentally kicked herself for falling back into old habits. The rest of the night had passed amicably enough, Obi-Wan telling her of Master Fisto's latest exploits, but the tension had come back.

Until the following night when she'd returned with a small half-smile and a sarcastic greeting on her lips.

That was how it went for a while, each meeting punctuated with by the proverbial two-steps-forward-one-step-back dance they'd turned into an art form. Halfway through Obi-Wan's final week of hiatus had seen Asajj tentatively perched on the edge of his bed only to find herself stretched out in front of him, foot to head, by dawn.

The next night, she had done the unthinkable: she'd curled up at his side and drawn his arm across her waist, a move that had stunned the Jedi into uncharacteristic silence. "If I'd known it was this easy to shut you up I'd have tried it a long time ago," she'd quipped with a laugh that only barely trembled in anxiousness. She had made a bold move in the dejarik game that had become their peculiar relationship, and she waited for him to push her away in disgust. But he never did. In fact, he hadn't mentioned the oddness of it or even offered a witty remark. He simply let it be. He could feel her soul crying out for sanctuary (_I just want to feel safe, just for a moment._). If simple closeness was what would help keep her from retreating back into her hardened shell, then so be it. Being a "bleeding heart" as she called him, he simply gathered her into his arms and accepted it.

He told her of one particularly embarrassing incident as a Padawan when he had inadvertently insulted the ruler of Naxom V, an Outer Rim planet with a fledgling democracy hoping to become part of the Republic Senate. "This child came up to me," he said, Asajj flush against his side, "and asked…_demanded_, actually, to know who I was. I said I was a Jedi and waiting for the king of Naxom to show up so that Qui-Gon and I could negotiate a treaty between the planet and the Republic. I said, 'Why don't you find your parents and leave the politics to the adults, young lady.' Qui-Gon just stared at me as if I'd suddenly grown a second head. How was I supposed to know that the child was actually a boy and the Crown King of Naxom V?" He paused when he felt Asajj shaking beside him, her head turned down on his shoulder and one hand over her mouth. "I'm glad you find it so amusing, Asajj. Qui-Gon certainly didn't."

That only made her laugh harder. Although embarrassed by the memory, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He'd never heard her laugh with such innocence, such genuine mirth. In that moment he made a small promise to himself: to make her laugh like that again at least once, even if it was once again at his expense. "I don't know why I'm laughing so hard," she gasped between breaths. "It's really not that funny!" Obi-Wan stayed quiet, the small smile still on his lips as he watched her. "I always had a feeling that you were just as obnoxious as a Padawan as you are now." He certainly couldn't argue with that; actually, he had been a difficult youth, always headstrong and quick to temper. It was only Qui-Gon's training and, unfortunately, his death that had forced him to put that anger under a tight rein until he had finally learned to let go.

When Asajj finally calmed down and caught her breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes and resituated herself against him. "That felt good. I haven't laughed like that in so long, not since Master Narec."

_Ah, the mysterious Ky Narec._ "He made you laugh often?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes, but I mostly did it just to humor him. He had a love for telling the most awful jokes. He always got a sad look on his face when no one else found them funny, so I did what I could to make him feel better." Her silver eyes grew distant, lost in the fond memories of her Master.

"What kinds of jokes?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Asajj snapped out of her memories at the sound of his voice; she'd almost forgotten where she was and who was with her. She thought for a moment, then decided there would be no harm in sharing. "This one was one of his favorites.

"Two men walk into a cantina. The first says to the bartender, 'I'll have an H two O'. The second says, 'I'll have an H two O, too'. The second man dies."

Silence. Then they both erupted into laughter, mainly at how truly absurd the joke was. Obi-Wan thought of how nice the moment was, to have Asajj in his arms, laughing for what was surely the first time in years, and her shattered heart slowly repairing itself…all because she now had someone who truly cared about her, whether right or wrong. He couldn't simply leave someone so broken to fend for herself, in spite of her blood-soaked past. It simply wasn't in his nature, especially if he could do something to help.

Their laughter ebbing, Obi-Wan ran a hand down her arm and let out a soft breath of relief when she didn't flinch. "I never had the honor of meeting Master Narec. What was he like?"

The tiny shadow of worry that she would push him away, both physically and metaphorically, dissipated when she began to talk. She started at the beginning, using her hands animatedly to emphasize her points.

Narec had first swooped into her life as she'd fought off Weequay raiders with nothing more than the Force, something she hadn't understood at the time and even now only barely comprehended. She lingered on anecdotes of the kindness Narec had always shown her. At such a young age, she had already been a war orphan, a Nightsister, and a slave. She had never thought of a future beyond each sunset…until Master Narec showed her that there could be more to life, the _she _could be so much more than just another tragic tale in the grand scheme of the universe.

They had fought together to free Rattatak from constant warfare and needless bloodshed. They had become heroes to the common people, a title she had been loath to accept, but had done so at her Master's gentle urging. _Sometimes people need a face to put to an ideal to further believe in it. You are the face of their freedom, young one. What harm is there in that?_

She spoke of him with such reverence that Obi-Wan was suddenly reminded of Qui-Gon. In his younger days he was often perplexed and annoyed with his Master and his penchant for lost causes (Jar Jar Binks being a prime example). The way Asajj talked, Narec and Qui-Gon would have been the best of friends if given the opportunity. The parallels between the fallen Masters, and now Obi-Wan himself, his former Padawan, and the woman in his arms weren't lost on the Jedi. He idly wondered if the Force was writing them all into some kind of tragic passion play.

Obi-Wan came back to himself when he realized Asajj had stopped talking. Her hands had gone still. And she was currently as stiff as a durasteel beam. "Asajj? Are you alright?"

She curled closer to him, as if she could disappear into herself. "Then…he died."

_And now we reach the crux of her pain._ His arm instinctively tightened around her shoulders. "How?"

She took a deep breath…and hurriedly removed herself from the bed. "I can't," she whispered, her back to him. The tremor in her voice was heartwrenching.

Obi-Wan stood as well and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand, my dear. Some wounds, though years old, are still too raw." He turned her to face him and tilted her head up to meet her eyes; the faint light from the rising sun reflected in the tears she stubbornly refused to let fall. "I won't force you, but you'll have to confront your Master's death if you are to truly heal."

Asajj held his gaze for a moment, then glanced at the window. "Dawn is coming." She didn't want to talk about Master Narec anymore. She could handle the memories of his life, but not his death. She couldn't relive that pain again. Not right now. Not yet.

Obi-Wan knew he would get no further this night, not without risking losing the progress they'd both made together. Time would help her see that he was right (as reluctantly as he was sure she would admit). "So it is," he said lightly, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

She leaned into his palm for the briefest of moments before quickly remembering herself. She shook her head and stepped away from him. She had already allowed herself to get too close to him, and him to her. She needed to maintain distance if she were to remain strong; she would not let herself give into the weakness his touch inspired in her, damnable as it was.

"I have to go." She stepped around him, but froze when his fingers closed around her wrist. She looked back at him, silently demanding an explanation and a reason to not break his hand.

"Asajj, I return to the front in a couple of days. I don't want you to feel that you'll be alone. Will you come back before then?"

Her lips turned up in a sly smile that somehow made Obi-Wan's breath hitch. "Missing me already, darling? As if I'd let you leave without a proper goodbye." She gently pried his hand away and stepped onto the window's ledge in a low crouch. She paused. "I got a lead on a target earlier. Maybe I'll stop by tonight if all goes well."

"One can only hope, my sweet." It was as close to a 'yes' as he was going to get. How typically _her_.

Another smile, genuine this time, and she disappeared into the Coruscant dawn.

* * *

**No, the joke Asajj tells is not my own. I saw it floating around Facebook a few times and thought it was funny (oh, nerd humor xD). And Naxom V is not a real planet (in reality or the SW universe). I just needed a throwaway place and that's what popped in my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this was originally going to be much longer, but I realized it would end up being a literal BEAST of a chapter, so I split it up.** **Also, sorry for the "preachy" tone of this chapter. Hopefully others won't read it as such, but it kinda bugs me. But if I take it out then…meh. Whatev. GET TO READING!**

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me how you manage to slip past all of our security measures, my sweet?" He didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was seated right in front of him; she'd stolen into his room several moments ago while he was meditating…well, trying to. His mind still swirled with thoughts of her, of the long-hidden memories she'd revealed to him, of the way her voice had become something reverent as she recalled the tutelage of her Master. Never had he expected the feared assassin to have such a gentle side. It was beautiful. "Come to bid me farewell before I don the mantle of a general again?" No sarcastic reply, no half-hearted insult to his pride. Even her Force signature was uncharacteristically calm. "Asajj?"

Obi-Wan started to open his eyes but found himself in darkness again when her hands covered them. Before he could ask what she was doing her voice drifted through the silence. "I'm ready to tell you about Master Narec…how he died." Her words were steady, her tone soft and even. The time had come for her to relive her agony in order to release it back into the Force and finally have peace. "But…just do me a favor: don't open your eyes. Okay?" She waited until he nodded before removing her hands. She couldn't bring herself to share that old pain with him and see the compassion and sympathy that was sure to be shining from those eyes. _One deep breath before the plunge…_

She told him about their final fight with Rattataki warlords and their Weequay mercenaries, how perfectly and seamlessly they moved together, lightsabers flashing in deadly harmony against blasterfire and metal blades that sought to cut them down. But they were bonded through the Force, teacher and student, and could sense their opponents' moves even before they did. They were Jedi and they were unstoppable…

Until a Weequay found an opening and used it. Narec's face when the blaster bolt caught him in the back had been seared into her brain to haunt her until her dying day. Asajj had rushed to his side, all thought of her own fight gone. She had begged him not to die, not to leave her alone like everyone else in her life. He had tried to say something, reaching out for her, but he never got a single word out. She had watched the light fade from his kind eyes and the strength ebb from his body. It was then that she had known true pain. She'd had no time to grieve for her beloved Master, the only father she had ever known. The rage had consumed her so quickly and with such ferocity that all that remained was the knowledge of how to kill.

"I turned my back on everything my Master taught me about the Light Side of the Force. He never had time to teach me how to let go of pain like that." Her voice broke ever so slightly, the sound heartwrenching. But Obi-Wan kept his promise and didn't open his eyes. Instead he reached out to her through the force in an effort to soothe her; he was hurt when she suddenly pushed him back and threw up her walls again. "I appreciate the thought, Kenobi," she said with gentle firmness, "but I don't need to be comforted. Just let me finish this before I lose my nerve. And keep your eyes shut.

"When I lost myself to the Dark Side, I was able to forget my hurt, at least for a little while. When I was busy doing Dooku's bidding or…killing any Jedi I came across, I was able to put aside Narec's death so I wouldn't have to…" She couldn't continue. She turned her head and wiped away the stinging tears that had started to fall.

Obi-Wan finished the thought for her. "So you wouldn't have to face that heartache, because to face it would be to either blame yourself, which you still do, or accept it and move on, which was unacceptable."

She nodded even though he couldn't see it. She looked down at her hands as if the blood of a lifetime of violence, death, and torture was dripping from her fingers. "Yes," she whispered finally. "As terrible and selfish as it was, I couldn't bring myself to let it go. I felt like it would have been a disservice to his memory if I did. And I would have lost the only power I'd ever had over my own life."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I tried so hard to live in the Light and all it had gotten me was a string of dead loved ones and abandonment. It was only through the Dark Side that I ever felt like my life was my own again, that I had some semblance of control."

"That is the great lie of the Dark Side, Asajj. It seduces and tempts with false promises, but never grants real control over our destinies." He reached out a hand for hers; she didn't take it.

"Not all of us are gifted with clear sight at a young age, Kenobi," she snapped. "The Force isn't as generous to some."

Obi-Wan refrained from further lecturing her about how the plans of the Force were not always apparent. That wasn't what she needed right now. "Asajj, you have changed so much since we last met on Boz Pity. You're no longer a slave to the Dark Side. You need only to ask for forgiveness and it is yours."

A harsh chuckle escaped her lips. "Thanks for the morale boost, Kenobi. I don't think you're the only one who gets to make that decision, though."

"I'm not talking about the Council, my dear. Can I open my eyes now?"

"No. Then what _are _you talking about?"

He mentally sighed but explained: "The Force is more forgiving than you think, Asajj; as well as your Master."

She snorted. "After everything I've done, you really think he would forgive my sins so easily?"

"Why not? I did." He felt her go tense, her anger replaced with stunned silence. "I forgave you everything long ago. When you let go of your rage and pain on Boz Pity, the force embraced you once again. And from what you've told me of him, I've no doubt that Master Narec would be proud of you for that."

Asajj could only stare at him. Thinking back on it now, she'd done Narec a great disservice in more ways than one. She'd fallen to the Dark Side out of grief, but remained in its sway out of fear. It was illogical, but she'd thought that as long as she fed her anger she wouldn't have to think about how disappointed Master Narec would have been in her. Just as when she was a child she'd given no thought to her future, no thought for the repercussions of her actions. As long as her mind and hands stayed busy the future didn't exist. She didn't have to think about the shame her Master surely felt towards her.

But now Obi-Wan had cleared that haze and seen the truth that she had denied all those years: although she had forsaken the Jedi tenets of compassion, understanding, and forgiveness, Narec never did, and he never would. Death would not have changed who he was or what he believed. She just didn't want to believe that after all she'd done that he would forgive her anything. Remembering his kindness and faith now, she realized how right Obi-Wan was…and was ashamed.

The Jedi whispered her name after several moments of silence. She was looking at her hands again; this time she didn't see the blood. Hardened from incessant training and conflict they were, but clean (relatively). She smiled. "I still think you're full of it, Ken- Obi-Wan. But somehow you always manage to know just what to say."

One side of his mouth turned up in his trademark smirk. "I consider it a gift, my dear."

Asajj looked up at him and felt a tingling in her chest. This man, her once-enemy, was so patient with her and so sure of his conviction. She found herself studying his face more intently than ever, lingering on the curve of his mouth. Realizing the direction her thoughts were turning, she stood and went to the small window, hoping the bright lights of Coruscant nightlife would distract her.

Obi-Wan felt the change in her Force signature, her calm now washing over him. He took a chance and cracked open one eye. In that instant his breath decided to abandon him and he was left staring at his guest in open awe. It was like she had transformed; no longer did hardened grief and hair-trigger rage dominate her being. The pain was still there and would be for some time, but she was well on her way to making peace with it. What he could see of her face was smooth and untroubled. Her body language echoed that from the relaxed slope of her shoulders, bare skin shimmering in the artificial light, down to the curves of her legs. She practically glowed, both in the mundane world and through the Force itself.

His observation prompted a thought, fleeting and simple at first, then rooting itself in his brain, whispering across his subconscious over and over again until he words tumbled from his lips: "You are a beautiful woman, Asajj."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is where we come to the NSFW portion (well, one of them anyway). Ye have been forewarned! ^_^**

* * *

Obi-Wan stood when the former assassin snapped her gaze to him. She was startled for a moment…just a moment. Then she smiled. She took extra care in making sure her hips swayed in a most tantalizing way as she stepped towards him with a throaty laugh. "My dear Obi-Wan, thank you for noticing." She raised her hands to his shoulders, noting how he didn't flinch at her touch. She took that as a good sign and decided to see just how far he would allow this game to go. "But you're all talk. I doubt you would even know what to do with me if you had the opportunity." She smirked to herself as one hand slid down to his chest, the steady rise and fall hitching just once.

"And what is that supposed to mean, my sweet?" he said in that damnably even tone of his. His heartbeat was steady, but his breaths were slow and deep. _Too_ slow and deep. He was trying to control himself. _How cute…but futile._ He was momentarily confused and unsure how to respond, whereas she was completely in her element now; no hesitation, no guilt, no thought for anything but the game they'd been playing for so long now.

Asajj shrugged nonchalantly as if they were merely discussing the chance of rain. "I mean that your precious Jedi code prohibits attachment, and you're not one to do _anything_ in half measures. I wonder how long it's been since you've last touched a woman that didn't involve trying to save her life…or end it. Whichever." She paused for a beat as if in deep thought. "Or haveyou ever been with anyone at all, I wonder." Before he could utter a single word, she smoothly slid the length of her body against his so that there was no doubt whatsoever what she meant.

"I assure you, dearest: I may be a Jedi, but I'm also a man," he growled after remembering how to breathe. His voice sent a shiver down her spine that she relished, but she still didn't dare look up. She didn't need to, though. She could feel his gaze on her as heavily and heatedly as a blow from a lightsaber. During their banter she hadn't met his eyes once, partially out of fear that he would end the game in disgust, but mostly because she wanted to maintain an air of aloof disinterest. Nothing got under his skin more than being ignored. _Well, this certainly escalated quickly…_ "And I was being serious. You truly are stunning."

_Let's push it just a little more…_

"I don't think I quite believe you," she teased brutally, ignoring his second breathy statement. She whispered her next words directly into his ear. "Shall we put your theory to the test?" The Jedi froze the instant her tongue traced the shell of his ear, her breath chilling the wet flesh as she chuckled.

Her laugh died in a gasp when his fingers suddenly dug into her waist and a sharp pain bloomed on her shoulder. He'd bitten her. He'd clamped his mouth down into her flesh to stifle the groan that her teasing had wrenched from him. She jumped back, one hand over the mark that was sure to be there, her eyes wide in complete and utter shock. He looked just as surprised as she was. His face turned a bright shade of red as he quickly looked away and released his hold on her. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't," she said abruptly. "Don't you dare apologize." She silenced anything else he might have said by burying her hands in his hair and sealing her lips over his.

All thought flew from Obi-Wan's mind in that moment. His arms remained locked at his sides and his breath abandoned his lungs. By the Force, her kiss was intoxicating! Not even Hondo Ohnaka's spiked liquor had had such a profound effect on the Jedi. The moment her body pressed against his and her tongue slipped past his lips he was lost. The heat that had blossomed in his chest, as it usually did in her presence, had erupted into a wave that rivaled a volcano's eruption. She was demanding, aggressive, and desperate, as if she were trying to express something she couldn't put into words. If not for the need to breathe he might have been swept away by their shared passion and lost forever. He idly wondered why she didn't back away as they tried to regain their breath. Then he took note of his left hand gripping her hip so hard the tendons on his forearm strained against his skin, and his right now on the back of her neck. He didn't recall moving his arms, but neither did he much care at the moment.

With the full realization of what had just happened sinking in, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted between gasps for air.

He felt her smile through the Force before she chuckled again. "I probably would have decapitated you if you'd tried before."

"Probably?"

"If you'd been a terrible kisser, definitely."

"And your verdict?"

She tugged on his hair until his eyes met hers, a low growl rumbling through his chest. She made a quick mental note of his reaction for later use. "You still have your head, don't you?"

"Glad to know I measure up to your standards, my darling." He was quite enjoying this game of theirs, as he secretly had for the majority of their relationship. They had danced around the heart of their mutual obsession (her for his death, him in his quest to bring her out of the Darkness) without admitting what it truly was, at least in part: a primal, all-encompassing attraction that masqueraded as shared contempt for each other. But now, though he was still a devout Jedi, she was no longer on the opposing side of the war, no longer a sworn enemy. His saccharine endearments that had begun as genuine condescension had become, well, genuine. Although he certainly would struggle with the Code regarding attachment, he no longer felt as guilty about his feelings as he once had.

Asajj's answering smile was a beautifully dangerous sight to behold. Her half-lidded eyes swirled with desire and anticipation as she looked at him through her lashes. "Perhaps I shouldn't be so hasty in my judgment, Kenobi. I'm sure you'll disappoint me somewhere down the road and I'll have no choice but to spare the females of the universe from your abysmal seduction techniques."

"Well, if it's for the good of the universe…" His left hand slid from her hip over the swell of her backside, pressing her intimately against his body. A brief moan escaped her lips before she clamped her mouth shut. "Who am I to terminate such a noble quest?"

A small part of his brain told Obi-Wan that he needed to stop this, that this was just Asajj using her sexuality to mask her emotional turmoil, that she thought this was nothing but a joke. His feelings for her were certainly no joke. But the warmth of her hands on his face, her tongue on his, and her body against his pitilessly shoved that small internal voice aside. Surely no harm could befall either of them for just a few moments…

Asajj took the lead as her kisses continued without end or mercy. The scratch of his beard against her face only incited her more, along with his strong hands trying to decide exactly where to settle on her body; he wanted to touch every inch of her, she knew. She'd reduced previous lovers to such indecisiveness and knew how to read and exploit a man's arousal. But this was the first time she'd derived any pleasure from such hesitancy. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi, celebrated Jedi Knight, now fumbling over where to touch her. She would have laughed if she wasn't so intent on breaking that damnable Jedi control of his.

A sudden idea sprang to life in her mind. She pulled her torso away from him, her mouth still trying to coax his to yield completely, for the briefest of seconds to pull the zip on her top and throw it to the floor. A mewling sound of blatant need escaped her lips when her bare flesh met with his rough woolen tunic and his callused hands pressed into her naked back.

The sudden shock of his hands against her bare skin brought Obi-Wan out of his haze and back to himself, his Jedi sensibilities resurfacing just as quickly. "Asajj, wait." He pushed her back so he could meet her eyes. "I…we shouldn't do this." They were the right words to say, the words he should have said many moments before. So why did they ring hollow even to his ears?

She took a step back, steeling herself for yet another rejection. "Why not?"

He wasn't looking at her. "It's just-"

"Don't you want to?"

He turned his head at the note of fear in her voice. His gaze was soon drawn down to her breasts, rising and falling with each heavy breath she took, and the inward curve of her waist before flaring out into black-clad hips. The faint scars that littered her flesh did little to detract from her unconventional beauty. "By the Force, yes," he whispered as his fingers trailed over her skin.

"Then there is no problem."

She made to kiss him again, but he stopped her. "The Code-"

"Hang the kriffing Code!" His head snapped up in surprise at the sudden anger in her voice. He'd never heard her use such language before. Well, not in Basic at least. "Have you ever once felt attraction to anyone that was less than polite? Truly?"

His thoughts immediately went to Cerasi, Siri, and Satine. If he had been less devoted to the Jedi Order he very well could have had a life with any of them, a potentially happy one; he almost did with Cerasi, but her sudden death saw him trudging back to the Temple and the Order with a heavy heart. He'd always chosen his duty to the Order over personal feelings. And now all three of them were dead. He'd be lying if he said he didn't regret walking away from love so many times in his life. "Yes," he admitted quietly. He couldn't bear to go into detail, especially with Satine's death still so fresh in his mind.

"And did you do anything about it?" His silence was all the answer she needed. Her fingers caressed his face as if she could take his pain away; she knew she was a poor substitute for whomever he had in mind, but she could at least try to be something other than an emotional burden. She didn't want to play the patient to his therapist anymore, the sinner to his monk. She just wanted to be a woman for once; not a murderer, not a bounty hunter, not a tool of the Sith. "Then just this once let yourself have something you want. Will the universe grind to a halt if you allow yourself just one thing you want instead of what others allow you to have?" His silence gave her the opening she needed for one last plea. "I'm not asking you to leave your precious Order, Obi-Wan. Just for now, just for a moment, forget the war. Forget your duty, the Jedi, the Sith. Just let there be whatever this is between us. _Please._"

It was the '_please_' that broke him. She wasn't begging for sex; Asajj Ventress would never lower herself to the level of a common whore; if she chose to lie with someone she would NEVER have to resort to begging. She was pleading for a chance at normalcy, a moment where there were no Jedi or Sith, no Republic or Confederacy. Just two people who felt the same attraction and decided to act on it without first forming a special committee to weigh the pros and cons. She was asking simply for some sign that someone wanted to be close to her without expecting or demanding anything in return for her company. Someone who wouldn't use her for their own purposes then discard her like her former master had done. Someone she could trust. Someone she could possibly come to love.

He knew she was treading in painful territory by opening herself to him so much. If he rejected her now, based on the Order's admittedly archaic Code rather than by his own volition, he may never get her back again. She'd been broken one too many times, abandoned more than anyone he'd ever known or heard tale of, and robbed of everyone she'd ever dared to love. She would turn her back on everything they'd spent the last two weeks building together and fall back under the power of the Dark Side.

And with her standing here now, physically and emotionally bared before him, he couldn't say he'd never fantasized about what a night with her might be like. He'd probably barely survive and still crave more. He could live with that if it turned out to be true…

Obi-Wan looked down as his hand found hers and laced their fingers together. "The Code does indeed forbid attachment…" He felt her try to pull away, already bracing herself for the final blow to her heart, but his grip on her hand stilled her. "…but it says nothing about _connections_." His eyes met hers with his characteristic smile, tinted with amusement and just a small amount of smugness. He was testing the limits of the Code he had sworn to uphold all his life, but at this moment he couldn't have cared less if Yoda and Windu both expelled him from the Order for it. Others had pushed their loyalty to the Order far further and gotten only a slap on the wrist; surely he could indulge himself just this once. "You and I have had a very unorthodox _connection_ since we first met. I see no reason why we can't…strengthen it."

It was then that she smiled. The sight nearly took his breath away. For the first time she looked truly, wholly happy. Relieved, too, but happiness was what shone on her face and reflected in her eyes. As quickly as it came her joy was replaced by an anxious heat that poured over him like a fire. She moved first, taking his lips between hers once more, this time savoring the kiss as one would a fine champagne. Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if his skin would spontaneously ignite if she kept kissing him like that.

Not to be outdone, he let his hands slide between her flesh and the black fabric at her hips. He tugged the leggings down as he knelt before her and tried not to stare as more and more skin was exposed. Her hands stayed on his head, fingers lightly gripping his hair, while he removed her soft boots almost reverently then stripped off the fabric entirely. Keeping his gaze level, he ran a hand over her thin calf, silently admiring the taut muscle that lay beneath. He slowly lifted one foot from the floor and pressed his lips into her ankle. In the silence her soft gasp seemed as loud as a starfighter powering up. The sound sent a ripple of electricity down his spine; he wanted to hear it again.

Obi-Wan steadily kissed his way up her leg, occasionally nuzzling her knee or thigh. He paused for a moment when he reached her hip, debating whether or not to turn his attention to the center of her arousal. He decided against it (he had more pressing needs, as had she) and continued up her waist, over one breast, which drew a gasp from her, and back to her waiting lips.

Asajj wasn't sure if she was more disappointed or relieved that he had avoided the ache between her legs on his journey up her body. But when his hand cupped her jaw and his fingertips tenderly tilted her head to a better angle, she became engrossed in his kiss once again. He was being so gentle with her, so careful. Well, that wouldn't do.

She pushed him back towards his bed until he was forced to sit. She prevented him from standing by quickly lifting one knee to the mattress beside him. She released his lips from hers and looked down at him with a sultry smile. "You're overdressed, my darling," she whispered, her voice low with desire. She was expecting a witty reply, but he seemed tongue-tied. _So much for the oratory skills of the great Negotiator._ "I believe I can remedy that…"

Dexterous fingers made short work of his belt, then his tunic. She allowed herself a moment to caress his arms as she pushed the material from his shoulders. Like her, his body bore the scars of a lifetime of battle, though his were not nearly as numerous as her own. She traced one of the more prominent ones across his ribcage, idly wondering how he had gotten it and what had become of the one who had given it to him, before his fingers closed around hers. He lifted the hand to his mouth and pressed his lips into her palm. She couldn't help but wonder why he was insisting on such gentility; none of her previous bedfellows had ever shown such care.

Rather than dwell on the subject and run the risk of ruining the moment, Asajj shoved him back onto the bed and lay her body flush over his. She purred when his hands instinctively went to her hips as she covered his mouth with hers again. She removed one of his hands from her hip and pinned it above his head, her fingers locking around his wrist. A burst of heat sizzled in her abdomen when a growl, deep and primal, vibrated through his chest and against her lips. Her free hand slid down his chest, nails lightly raking through the fine layer of hair, and lower to the waist of his pants. The fabric barrier didn't stop her, though.

Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath and tore his mouth away when he realized what she was about to do. He wanted to tell her to stop, that she should be the one to receive such intimate pleasure first, but she sensed his apprehension and struck quickly. His head fell back to expose the long line of his throat, his hand on her hip shot up to her back, fingertips biting into her skin, and a helpless groan wrenched itself from deep within his chest when her fingers closed around him.

Asajj watched his face closely as she moved her hand. Every wince, every twitch of his mouth, every ripple of his throat as he swallowed was committed to memory. She leaned down to press her lips into his neck while he squirmed beneath her. The salty tang of his sweat on her tongue seemed a delicacy to her in the heat of the moment. His rattled sighs and throaty moans were a symphony. Strange that she should feel this way with a man who had once been her mortal enemy.

Between incoherent sounds of pleasure, Obi-Wan managed to salvage some of his vocabulary: "Asajj…please…" It was a struggle for him just to get those two words out. Asajj, on the other hand, froze in shock. Not at the words themselves, but at the tone with which they were uttered, and her reaction to it: his submission, so willing and so complete, was so unexpected, as was the shiver it sent down her spine.

She quickly came back to herself, not wanting to turn reflective when she (finally) had the great Obi-Wan Kenobi at her mercy. Not in the way she'd always imagined, of course, but not entirely unwanted. The corners of her lips turned up in a sly smile, her thumb brushing over the top of his erection. Granting him a moment of clemency, she removed her hand and brought it to her lips. Making sure his eyes were locked on her, she slowly licked the thumb clean, as much a show of sensuality as an unspoken promise of what she could and would do if she so chose. "'Please' what, my dear Obi-Wan?" She wasn't playing fair and they both knew it.

A spark ignited in Obi-Wan's eyes then; he could only take so much. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and stared hard at her with a fire so similar yet so different to the look he would give her when they fought. "Don't make me beg, darling."

Oh, she was most certainly enjoying this! "Now, why would I eeeever-" she rocked her hips against his as she stressed the word, leaning down to whisper the rest into his ear "-do a thing like that?" The tip of her tongue darted out and touched his earlobe, her lips following closely to close around it.

Obi-Wan had finally had enough. Faster than she could blink, he rolled her onto her back and pressed his weight onto her. The surprise in her eyes lasted only a moment, but he had seen it. "You know what…"

He leaned in to nip at her neck, but she was faster, especially with a little help from the Force. He almost groaned in exasperation when he found himself once more on his back. But this time she sat astride him, her knees on either side of his waist and her body perfectly displayed above him. Her smile was a dangerously erotic sight, not that he was complaining. "Since you asked so very nicely, I suppose I can acquiesce." Another bit of aid from the Force had him nude beneath her, and a tight lock on her restraint had her slowly, achingly, taking him into her body.

Obi-Wan's hands closed on the sharp points of her hips to steady her descent, but more to keep his mind from flying apart at the sensations she woke in him. He tried focusing on a small part of the Force to keep his sanity in check, but each tilt of her hips and every tiny sound of pleasure that escaped her dark lips shattered any semblance of control. The long line of her body, her nails digging into his abdomen, the faint light from the window glinting off her pale flesh and the thin strand of jewels dangling from one ear. He couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of awe as he looked at her.

Asajj didn't stop him when he raised himself into a sitting position, didn't even break stride. She simply met his eyes for a brief moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him into another searing kiss. She shivered at the feel of his fingers tracing over the scars on her back before they journeyed up to her neck. The combined sensations were too much for her to handle. She wrenched her mouth away from his to gasp out her pleasure, which allowed him access to the sensitive skin of her throat. One hand clutched at his shoulder while the other tightened in his hair, earning her another low growl of approval. Her body was now moving of its own accord; she felt as if she were being controlled by some preternatural force, her hips moving faster against his and incoherent sounds of pure elation spilling from her lips.

Although he was trying very hard to focus on the intoxicating taste of his former enemy, Obi-Wan soon found himself half-lost in the Force. As that familiar ache began to take on a near-physical form, starting at the base of his spine and moving lower with each passing second, he began to see things in his mind's eye. Bright coils of blue light undulated with every breath, streaks of violet darting through and around them in a rhythm that seemed at once very near and so far away. It took him a moment to realize that they came and went in time with Asajj's heartbeat.

_No…it can't…that's not possible…_

The sudden understanding of what was happening within the Force had him reeling, staring openly at the goddess astride him for a brief moment before his body uncoiled with a violent snap, hers not far behind. The lights in his mind exploded like a supernova as their shared orgasm ripped through them for what seemed an eternity. When it finally passed and calm settled over them once more, the lights had also dimmed. But now they were entwined, meeting and parting like a tightly woven strand of DNA.

Obi-Wan watched as Asajj came back to herself, their harsh breath cutting pointedly through the silence. The moment she opened her eyes he knew: she had seen the same thing he had. Maybe she could explain how it had happened…

"What the hell was that?" she gasped in shock.

"I…" He struggled to find words to describe it. "I think…we've just become…bonded…through the Force."

A flicker of fear passed through her eyes. He instinctively cupped her cheek in his palm in an effort to soothe her. The fear was quickly replaced with mild apprehension. "How…what exactly does that mean?"

He shook his head. He'd only heard vague tales of Force bonds. They were incredibly rare, almost unheard of outside of Master/Padawan relationships, and developed slowly over many years. They could also be dangerous if used improperly or if either party allowed the other's emotions and thoughts to overwhelm them. "I'm…not sure." It wasn't often he found himself at a loss for words, but this was definitely an appropriate occasion to be tongue-tied. Careful not to push too far, he sent a simple thought across the glowing lines of their link, fascinated with how they rippled as if alive. _Can you hear me, Asajj?_

Her startled expression gave him his answer. There was a heavy pause before she replied: _Yes._

Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and drew her down for a gentle kiss. Despite his concerns about the route their relationship had taken, he couldn't help but feel as if he were more…_complete._ He couldn't deny that what he felt for her had grown to something beyond mere compassion and tentative friendship, and she most certainly felt the same; the Force wouldn't have joined them together if she had been resistant. Under the initial wariness at such a big development he could feel a serenity emanating from her, a peace that she had perhaps never known until now.

There was still one question that had to be asked before he would allow himself to completely relax, however. "Will you stay?" he whispered against her lips. Another question, this one cloaked in disbelief, hung in the air between them, reflected in her silver eyes: _what?_

Obi-Wan carefully gathered her in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers. _Will you stay with me tonight?_

Asajj let her mind go blank lest he hear her turbulent thoughts. The request itself was innocent enough, but the consequences… If she stayed it would mean allowing herself to get attached. She couldn't risk that, not with their respective professions, not with her history of having those she-dare she think it?-cared for ripped away in one form or another. And what if she was discovered in the Temple, in his private quarters? She was certain Skywalker would make an appearance sooner or later, and though that could make for some amusing entertainment she would much rather keep her head firmly on her shoulders.

She was about to turn him down with her customary slyness, but stopped when she saw what lay in those hopeful blue eyes. Not only was there genuine affection, but also a promise of security and sanctuary.

The words were out of her mouth and rippling along their newly-formed link before she could stop herself: "Of course, darling." Her heart swelled at the sight of his smile. A soft press of her lips to his sealed the affirmation.


	7. Chapter 7

The beep of a comlink broke through the relative quiet of the chamber, leaving only Asajj's breathless gasps echoing in his ears. "Leave it," she purred, lacing her fingers with the hand that reached for the still beeping device.

Obi-Wan grinned in response. "Can't do that, dearest. Might be important."

"More important than this?" A mild bite to his lower lip drew a hum of contentment from deep in his chest, but he was not so easily swayed.

He quickly rolled them over so that he loomed above her on the bed, comlink suddenly in his hand, the other stroking the soft flesh of her hip. "You've had my undivided attention for the past day and a half, darling. We both knew someone else would eventually want a little attention, yes?" She opened her mouth to argue, but he silenced her with a gentle _shush_. "Kenobi here."

"Master Obi-Wan." He froze at the sound of Yoda's voice. Asajj had no such compunction; her hands and lips continued to explore his body without the slightest bit of concern for their unseen audience. "A word with you, I would like, if time, you have."

The Master's voice revealed nothing, yet everything. Obi-Wan forced the lump from his throat and stifled a groan when his lover found a particular sensitive spot on his neck. She seemed to be _trying_ to make him lose his composure in front of Yoda…so to speak. "Tell him you're in the middle of heated" –a hot kiss to his lips- "aggressive" –a tight squeeze of her thighs around his waist- "negotiations with a very dangerous bounty hunter."

Her playful whispers nearly broke his resolve, but he remained composed enough to answer his superior. "Yes, Master. I shall join you momentarily." The link had barely gone dead before a shuddering gasp was ripped from his throat; Asajj had taken his earlobe between her teeth and tugged hard, soothing the bite with full, hot lips. He was beginning to regret her discovering that weakness of his; she'd resorted to it far too often in the past hours and he'd crumbled every time. "That was not funny," he admonished half-heartedly.

"Funny, no," she agreed, that self-satisfied smirk still on her lips. "_Fun_, most definitely."

He couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. "It seems to me that you want to be punished, my sweet."

"Jedi don't do punishment, darling. Or have you forgotten that basic lesson already?"

A brief roll of his hips against hers had her arching into him, silently begging for more. It was a request his body demanded he grant, but he had more pressing matters at the moment. "In your case I'd make an exception."

Any argument or quip she may have had was drowned in the kiss that had her burning from the inside out, sounds she ordinarily would have been ashamed of tumbling from her as easily as water down a mountainside. She was only minimally aware of being raised up from the bed, her arms still wrapped around his neck, but quickly realized the deception when his warmth abruptly left her. "No fair, Kenobi," she mock-whined as he made for his personal 'fresher; although a more primal part of him liked the idea of walking around shrouded in his lover's scent, his rational side knew that only bad things would come of it.

"All's fair, darling," he replied with a smile. Admittedly, the sight of her, gloriously nude and still blazing with lust, was more than tempting. But he wouldn't let her know that. Let her simmer for a while.

When he stepped out of the 'fresher in fresh robes and all trace of her (sadly) washed from his body, she had lain back on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles, spine arched, and arms stretched above her head. Force, she was still enticing. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to pay no attention to her while pulling on his boots. He succeeded for a while, but apparently she didn't take kindly to being ignored.

Her fingers delved into his hair from behind and yanked. Hard. The gasp that flew from his lips began as a startled sound but ended as a moan of pleasure. That was two weaknesses she (and surprisingly he) had discovered. He'd have to even the score somehow.

Asajj gave him a wicked smile; it was beautiful even upside down. "Don't keep me waiting too long, darling," she purred against his lips before sealing her mouth over them. _Or else I'll have no choice but to finish what you started, then I'll really have no use for you anymore. _It was good to hear the teasing return to her voice, but the added sensation of it through their bond assured him that she was not being serious. Reaching up to cup the back of her head with one hand, he hoped that playfulness would remain for a long time to come. He couldn't bear the thought of her sinking into despair once again. He could feel how content she was to finally have someone there for her, to unburden herself to should she choose. She wouldn't throw that away for anything. And he certainly wasn't planning on abandoning her any time soon.

He yelped when she released his lips and tugged on his hair again. That time it really did hurt. "You're thinking again. Stop it."

Obi-Wan turned to face her straight on (his neck was beginning to develop a cramp). "Could you hear any of that?"

"No, but I could feel it." She rolled her eyes at the apologetic look he gave her. Her hands went to his face, this time to soothe rather than harm or entice. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can tie my own shoes and everything." She grinned at the chuckle that elicited from him. "I'm serious, Obi-Wan. I don't exactly what this Force bond entails, but I can already tell it's making a difference. I can't promise I won't have bad days again, but I can handle them if they come. You've got more to think about than me, what with the fate of the entire galaxy resting on your shoulders and absolutely no one else's."

"And I can't promise that I won't worry," he replied seriously. "Sorry, my sweet. It's in my nature." His fingers traced down her cheek, then behind her ear to draw her closer. A quick press of his lips to hers (he idly wondered if it was possible to become addicted to kissing her) and he stood. "Don't go anywhere."

"Hurry back then."

* * *

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stepped into the empty Council chamber and took a seat opposite the diminutive Grand Master.

"Unnecessary, apologies are, young Obi-Wan. Enjoying your reprieve from the war, are you?"

"I will admit I haven't quite known what to do with myself lately. It's been far too long since the Jedi have had a chance to enjoy peace. But I've found ways to occupy my time before I go back to the front tomorrow."

Yoda made a low noise of agreement, but there was something else in the sound. Something _knowing._ "My reason for summoning you, this brings me." Obi-Wan straightened up ever so slightly, a trait he'd developed as a Padawan whenever he knew a lecture was not far off. "Direct, I will be. Blunt, I **must** be. Know of your visitor, I do." Obi-Wan tried not to react, but he must have let slip some twinge of apprehension in the Force or some fear to creep into his eyes. "Try to deny it, do not. Glad, I am, that you have found such joy, temporary though it may be. But wary you must be, if a relationship with Ventress, you pursue."

"Master, my duty and my life have always belonged to the Order."

"Know this, I do."

"But, foolish as it may be, I had never given up hope that Asajj may be turned from the Dark Side. When she…died on Boz Pity I felt her change. She had returned to the Light before her last breath."

"And returned in full, she has. Died, she did not."

"No." He let out a sigh that had been building inside him ever since that day when he watched the life leave her eyes on that battlefield. "She somehow survived, though she won't tell me anything specific." He raised his eyes to meet Yoda's and suddenly felt very much like a youngling again, trying to explain something that at the time had seemed nothing but natural; it was like trying to explain the thought process and mechanics behind breathing. "Master, I know what she's done. I know what she's still capable of should the Dark rise in her again. But I am confident that she has left that life behind. She fell to the Dark Side in despair at losing her master, and there was no one around to comfort and support her. Dooku certainly was no help to her in that regard."

"Think yourself the one to give this aid, do you?"

"She came to me, Master. At great personal risk, I might add." His voice rose the more he defended the former assassin, but he did not notice it. He wanted so very badly to believe that she had abandoned her desire to become a Sith and would soon enough join him and the other Jedi in the Light. "She said that I was the only one who truly understood her when even she did not fully understand herself. In the past week, I think I've come to understand her even more."

"Love her, do you?" Obi-Wan reeled back at the simple question as if he'd been struck. There was no condemnation in Yoda's voice, no hint of disappointment or anger in his Force signature. "Love you, does she?"

The younger Master cast his gaze to the floor where the fading sunlight streaming through the windows gave way to shadow. "I…have no answer to either question, Master."

"Less attempts to kill each other, there are, yes?" Was that a joke? Yoda chuckled, obviously pleased with himself, and Obi-Wan soon joined in. The lightheartedness in Yoda's voice was soon replaced with a touch of sadness. "Careful you must be, young Obi-Wan. Let your emotions for your once-enemy cloud your judgment, you must not. Long have you thought of her. Long have you desired to see her free of the Dark Side. Intertwined now, your paths are. But let her go if the Force demands, you **must**."

Obi-Wan could not speak. Was Yoda, the unofficial/official head of the Jedi Order, actually encouraging him to continue his relationship with Asajj, the very one who had killed dozens of Jedi and tortured him on Rattatak not so long ago? True, he had taken liberties with some of the more archaic statutes of the Order (and looked the other way when his former Padawan currently flaunted them), but this…

To engage in such a dangerous, forbidden affair in secret was one thing. For Yoda to know about it, let alone begrudgingly approve of it, was entirely another. Did he also know about their bond through the Force? Should the Knight even dare mention it? He certainly wanted to know more about such a bond would mean for them, and though Yoda was probably the most logical person to speak to he couldn't bring himself to ask. It seemed such a private…no…_intimate_ matter.

Still unable to form some sort of coherent response, Obi-Wan could only bow his head and stand to leave, recognizing that he had effectively been dismissed. "A word of caution, I would give you," Yoda called out suddenly. "If discovered in the Temple she is, if captured she is, protect you both, I cannot. Answer to the Jedi Council, you both will."

Again, Obi-Wan had no response. Except… "I am…happy in her presence, Master Yoda. And I believe the feeling is mutual. I feel her hatred for the Jedi growing weaker each day. I have faith that she will soon be free from all hate and learn to trust in the Force as we do."

"All I can ask, that is."

The trek back to his apartment seemed to take an eternity. His entire life had just been turned upside down in mere moments. He wanted to delve into meditation before he returned to his duties as a general to think everything through. He wanted to discuss this newest development with Asajj before he had to leave; she deserved to know, after all. He wanted to sink into her arms and forget everything for the next few hours.

With so many options before him he could not think of a single one to act on first.

When he reached his door he noticed how vacant the room felt. Asajj had left once again. The discovery hurt more than he'd anticipated. She'd done this many times before, so why did he feel so…empty? The hurt lessened when he found a small piece of flimsy on the bed, still mussed from their earlier activities, along with a datachip. _I hate long goodbyes, but call me when you get a chance…and don't you dare get killed out there._

She didn't sign it, but he felt his disappointment lifting as he looked at her handwriting. Her concern, though hidden by a demand, was touching, as was the trust she was placing in him by leaving him a direct method of contact. If he'd been a less honorable man he very easily could have turned the chip over to the Council and used it to set her up for a trap. But he wouldn't, and she knew that.

That trust was what kept a smile on his face as he programmed her information into his comlink. Settling in for his last night on Coruscant and comforted by her lingering scent, he sent an experimental wave of calm along their bond. He hoped she felt it wherever she was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this one's more of an interlude, but it was a case of yet another beastly chapter in the making. So I broke it up. –shrug-**

** I'm also taking a little liberty with the timeline from this point on. I know the Clone Wars lasted only three years and Ahsoka's leaving the Order came pretty close to the events of RotS (and this story takes place after that). But for the sake of this story, I'm drawing it out a little longer. You'll understand why in the next chapters. I just wanted to point that out now to clear it up :)**

* * *

Anakin knew something was up. Obi-Wan had always added a sarcastic optimism to their joint missions, but now that sarcasm was all but absent. Even his Force signature felt different. It almost felt…lighter. But he also seemed more distracted than usual. Not during the missions, of course, but in the downtime between negotiations, firefights, and planning sessions. Whenever Obi-Wan thought he wasn't looking, Anakin noticed the small smiles, the faraway look in his eyes, and how much more often he stroked his beard as he usually did while in deep thought. Something had happened during his mentor's vacation several weeks back. He couldn't put his finger on it, but if he didn't know better he'd say that Obi-Wan had met someone.

Anakin shook his head and chuckled to himself. No, that was beyond impossible. Firstly, Obi-Wan had said he'd spent his entire two-week reprieve in the Temple. Secondly, this was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mister Never-Get-Attached-To-Anyone-Ever, Mister Jedi-Aren't-Allowed-To-Have-Girlfriends. Hell, he hadn't acted like this when he was reunited with Satine. He'd obviously had a thing with her when they were younger and when they met again it was plain to see that he still cared for her. But he'd never let whatever feelings he'd had for her distract him like he was now. Besides, he'd never shown any interest in pursuing anyone, not even Satine. He'd had dozens of opportunities over the years to indulge himself, but never acted on a single one.

Anakin shook his head again, more forcefully this time. He was starting to give himself a headache – and the mental images of his former Master in romantic situations were putting a bad taste in his mouth. He set off in search of the Jedi in question, hoping a sparring session or a quick snack would help even things out.

Out in the open section of forest where the Jedi and clones had made camp there was little sense of privacy. But Obi-Wan had somehow managed to slip away; no one had seen him for over an hour. What could he be up to?

Latching onto the familiar Force signature, Anakin followed it to an outcropping of rocks (that were in reality the remnants of what was once a temple of some sort) near a cliff edge. Obi-Wan's back was to him, his silhouette outlined by a soft blue light that had nothing to do with the quickly setting sun and rising moons. Anakin was about to call out to him but stopped himself when he heard faint whispers. He strained to hear. He couldn't make out any words, but Obi-Wan's tone was worth noting: he sounded…well, calm (as always), but there was a peacefulness mixed with something else Anakin couldn't place. Whomever his brother-in-arms was talking to was someone Obi-Wan was comfortable around, almost intimately so…

Anakin shook his head for the third time to clear out the unbidden thought. At the same time the blue light dissipated as Obi-Wan shut off the holocom. He didn't move though. He sat as if in thought for a moment then exhaled audibly. Anakin saw the brief smile before it disappeared as the older man stood and turned. "Oh, hello, Anakin. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Anakin also didn't miss the hint of nervousness in his voice, as if he'd been caught doing something embarrassing.

It was quickly gone, however. "Whenever I leave you alone for more than five minutes there's always bound to be some sort of trouble you've gotten into."

Anakin normally would have responded with indignation, but Obi-Wan's mysterious holo conversation and subsequent behavior was more important at the moment. Preferring not to dance around the issue, he came right out with it. "Who were you talking to?"

Was that a blush coming to his mentor's face? "A friend. Someone I haven't seen in some time."

Obi-Wan had obviously hoped that explanation would suffice and Anakin would drop the matter. _Yeeeeah, not gonna be that easy, old man._ "Anyone I know?" he asked as Obi-Wan stepped past him.

The older Jedi paised for just a moment, but it was enough to make Anakin even more suspicious. "No, no one you've met."

"So what's her name?"

"Anakin…"

"If I've never met her, what's the harm in telling me her name?"

"What makes you think my friend is a she?"

That _was_ a blush. "Don't answer my question with a question, Master. Seriously, why is it such a big secret? She's _just a friend_, right?"

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated, frustrated sigh, one that told Anakin he'd hit a nerve. "Anakin, it's nothing like that." He saw the younger man open his mouth to argue but one hard look cut him off. "Let. It. Go." And then he was gone.

Anakin could only stare after him, a twinge of mistrust working its way into his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not entirely happy with the ending of this chapter, but I'm tired of looking at it. Eh.**

**Oh, and the outfit Asajj is wearing in this installment is based on a fanart by chewyli. Just Google "Ventress chewyli" and it's the first result.**

* * *

Shortly after the confrontation in the forest camp Obi-Wan sent Asajj an encrypted message:

_This may be my last message for a while. Anakin nearly saw one of our holotransmissions and started asking questions. Please don't misunderstand. I'm not ashamed of you, not in the slightest. But…well, I don't have to recite your history with him. I'm afraid he's growing more suspicious every day. I don't like keeping secrets from him, but he just wouldn't understand. I miss the sound of voice already, darling. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Oh, and I'll do try my best to stay alive for you._

The following weeks passed without another incident, but Obi-Wan made sure to keep the conversations amongst his forces about the missions at hand. He also made sure to minimize his downtime for two reasons: to not give Anakin another opportunity to barrage him with more questions and to resist the temptation to contact his bonded. He had duties to attend to, and she was more than likely busy hunting down dangerous criminals. They both needed to be on their toes.

So it was when the summons back to the Jedi Temple, some three weeks after the initial incident, came that the knot in his gut turned into a spark of excitement. Outwardly he simply accepted the order in stride, dramatically lamenting having to leave the thrill of battle. Inwardly he couldn't decide of he was more joyful, anxious, or tense. Even if he had time to slip away from the Council, what if he couldn't meet with Asajj? As a bounty hunter, if she didn't work she didn't eat; he would be loath to interrupt her during a job.

Or worse: what if something had happened to her? He hadn't heard from her since his final message (either through the holo or their Force link; the distance probably kept the latter communication from being as effective as it could be), and as far as he knew her lightsabers were still locked away in the Temple. He had no doubt she could very well handle herself in a confrontation, but she'd fought so long with her sabers that anything else would only be second rate.

Or even worse: what if she'd changed her mind about him and no longer wanted anything to do with him? That was probably the worst scenario he could imagine. He wouldn't blame her if that was the case. She'd been forced to see everyone who ever cared about her be ripped away in one way or another. She might have thought it best to distance herself to spare herself that pain again…

Obi-Wan shook the thoughts from his head. Agonizing over hypotheticals wouldn't do him any good. If she had wanted him out of her life he would have felt it through their bond. They may not have been able to speak to each other over the vast distance, but every now and then feelings not his own would well up inside him and he knew that it was her. Having that tiny connection put his mind at ease.

Besides, Asajj was cunning and discreet. If anyone could survive the Coruscant underworld without a scratch, she could.

A thought of her in his mind and a half-smile on his lips, Obi-Wan descended into Coruscant's atmosphere.

* * *

The note left on his bed had said to be here at this time. Yet all he saw was a sea of unfamiliar and mostly unfriendly faces. Obi-Wan calmed his anxiousness and found a small spot in the doorway of an abandoned building in which to stand. Hood drawn up and robe swathing his frame, he looked less like a Jedi and more like a vagrant. Good. Then no one would give him a second glance.

_What in blazes is keeping her?_ Although confident in his 'disguise', he was very much eager to leave the oppressive crowd as soon as possible. He sent the thought along the glimmering strand of his side of the bond he shared with the person in question, hoping it was heard on the other end (he was still getting used to communicating solely by thought). For a brief but excruciating moment, only his bright blue link pulsed in the Force. Asajj's deep violet one, though a constant presence even when he was half a galaxy away, remained still and silent. An icy weight sank into his stomach. Had she changed her mind at the last minute?

He was about to turn away and make for the Temple (and his empty bed) when he felt it. A playful brush against his psyche. The mild paranoia of being watched. His heart jumped when he looked to the left…and caught sight of a hooded figure. Nothing out of the ordinary here I the lower levels where half the population wanted to hide their faces. But this one wasn't scurrying along with the crowd or hawking spice or other illicit items. No, this one stood as still as a statue, head held high, unseen eyes fixed on him. His breath caught in his throat at the intensity pouring from the figure, and a shiver went down his spine as a thought not his own caressed his mind: _Come and get me, my dear._

The smirk had only half formed on his lips when she disappeared into the crowd. A non-Force sensitive may have had a difficult if not impossible task in following the figure, but Obi-Wan had only to latch onto the now-swirling violet aura and his job was half done. Now he just had to remember how to move his feet.

Asajj kept ahead out of sight, but she made sure to keep her Force signature shining like a beacon. She ran the risk of drawing the attention of other Force users, but this far in the lower levels that risk remained incredibly low. She would risk that chance if it meant enticing the only Jedi she cared about right now.

Every now and then she allowed him to catch a glimpse of her, just enough to put a little more speed in his steps. One time he was bumped by a lumbering Gamorrean, his hood briefly falling back. He'd quickly replaced it, hoping no one had recognized him in that split second. But someone had.

Glimpsing his quarry beneath a flickering street post, Obi-Wan saw Asajj's eyes widen in surprise. She **had** known it was him following her, right? _My, my_, she whispered through their bond, her aura dripping with sensuality.

He swallowed hard before finding his voice. _Might I inquire as to what has you so speechless, my sweet?_

She chuckled mentally, her dark lips turning up in sultry smile as she vanished once more. _Catch me and maybe I'll tell you, my darling._

That was all the incentive he needed.

Obi-Wan trailed her for several more minutes until he stood in the shadow of an apartment complex that had probably seen better days. Wider than it was tall, he counted scores of windows on this side alone. There was no telling how many apartments were in the building. Thankfully he had the Force on his side.

Following her glowing aura to the fifth floor, he easily found his target. A nondescript door with chipping paint separated him from his lover (he never thought he'd use that word at all, let alone when describing Asajj Ventress). One thin piece of durasteel. The excitement of the chase paled in comparison to the sudden rush of being so close and yet so far to its end. Taking a breath to steady himself, he waved a hand over the door's entry pad and stepped inside.

A cursory glance told several tales at once. Hairline cracks in the walls and a dark stain on the ceiling spoke of neglect by the landlord, another commonality in the lower levels. The single bed, flat and thin with no pillow told either of its owner's discomfort with softer accommodations or the lack of finances to afford better (he suspected the former). The corner littered with permacrete shavings and half-finished carvings suggested a place of escape into art; he'd have to ask about that. The absence of anything else to personalize the room (the apartment was in fact little more than one oversized room meant to serve as bedroom, living area, and kitchen all in one) conveyed no intention of maintaining residence for very long.

There was certainly more to the apartment's story, but the sight of its occupant was decidedly far more interesting.

Asajj was looking out the sole window through the blinds, ancient devices that went out of style lifetimes ago in favor of the digital ones favored by most everyone of all walks of life, her back to her visitor. Only her tattooed head was visible from the swath of her black robe. She cocked a hip to one side, the movement visible even beneath the cascading fabric. "I was beginning to think you'd lost your way, darling." An exaggerated roll of her shoulders sent the cloak falling to the floor. Grey fabric stretched taut across her back and shoulders, merging into a long black skirt and sleeves that also served as gloves. Every feminine curve was on display from slender neck to flared hips. Obi-Wan had to consciously remember how to breathe. Perhaps it was the knowledge that this was all a show for his benefit that rendered him wordless. "And what kind of Jedi couldn't follow such an insultingly easy trail?" She turned.

Obi-Wan swore his heart and lungs had stopped at the sight before him.

Although she was clothed from neck to fingers to feet, the entire center of her torso was exposed by the daringly low (and wide) cut of her bodice. The fabric only barely covered her breasts, descending lower and lower to stop in a curve several inches below her navel. He knew he was openly gawking but he couldn't help himself. The contrast of so much of her body concealed by the dress with so much flesh tantalizing exposed…

_By the Force…_

Her throaty chuckle sent a tingle through his body like an electric jolt. "Somehow I knew you'd approve, Obi-Wan." Even the way she said his name affected him. He could only watch helplessly as she leaned her elbows back onto the window's ledge. The movement forced her hips and chest up, a primal display of sexuality that even a human as civilized as Obi-Wan Kenobi was not immune to. "Are you just going to stare all night?" She lifted her right knee, revealing a smooth thigh through a hip-high split in the skirt that had been hidden until now. "Must I always be the one to take initiative, my dear?"

Swallowing hard for the second time in less than an hour, Obi-Wan came back to himself with a snap. He had to put an end to her cruel teasing…and he knew just the method for it. "Well, it does only seem fair," he said when he finally found his voice again. He lifted a hand and called on the Force to wrap around his tormentor. She started at the sensation, but forced herself to relax when the invisible tether pulled her away from the window and drew her towards her visitor. "And besides," he whispered when she stood mere centimeters from him, "you must be exhausted after craving my touch for so long." The words felt odd coming from him; he wasn't exactly experienced with this kind of flirtation.

Asajj didn't seem to mind though. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her lower body against his. "Still so arrogant, Jedi."

He bent his head to growl his next words into her ear, these coming more naturally than the last: "It's not arrogance if it's true, dearest." Using the Force to turn her around so that her back was pressed against him, he managed to maintain his composure as she laughed again. That laugh died in a sigh when one hand molded to her waist, the other lighting on her throat. His fingers ghosted over the thin skin, lingering on her pulse for a beat. "I do believe I've found one weakness, Asajj." He was proven right by the shuddering gasp wrenched from her when his lips pressed into her neck. "I wonder if there are any more to be discovered."

Asajj turned her head, her eyes half-closed in pleasure. "You're going to have to find out on your own. Where's the fun if I tell you everything?"

Obi-Wan hummed against her skin, his beard leaving darkening patches in his wake, before remembering something. "Speaking of explanations, what were you so surprised by earlier?"

Her answer was a hand rising to his head, fingers burying themselves in the russet strands. "You cut your hair."

"Do you like it?"

"Not bad, but I liked it better longer." Her fingers tightened suddenly and pulled him down until her lips brushed over his. "Really gave me something to get a grip on." He groaned. She smiled.

Obi-Wan carefully removed her hand before she got any more ideas. He had a few of his own that would require his attention and he couldn't focus if she was going to make good on her implied threat.

Asajj inhaled sharply at the sensation of invisible fingers trailing down her chest. She took a quick inventory of her lover's hands to assure herself she wasn't going crazy; his left stroked up her side to the curve of her breast, his right cradling her arm so that his lips could trace her palm, wrist, and fingers. Reaching through their bond, now glowing brightly with the intensity of their combined emotions, she confirmed what had been her first guess: he was using the Force itself to caress her bared skin.

She stared at him in awe. To an outside observer, he would seem entirely intent on her, his eyes closed as he savored the feel of her flesh beneath his palms, her skin teasingly separated from his lips by a single thin layer of supple Rancor leather. All that he was, but he was simultaneously commanding the Force with such precision and care that very few others could manage. And he made it look so effortless. She'd always known how strong in the Force he was, but this was something else. She realized now that all this time, every instance they had crossed lightsabers, he had been holding back. Not in terms of raw power or strength, but in sheer control.

She couldn't decide if she was more impressed at his skill or annoyed that he hadn't unleashed his full power before.

The bounty hunter came out of her reverie with a gasp when those phantom fingers slipped under the edge of her neckline and closed over her breast. A quiet curse spilled from her lips, earning her a smug grin against her neck. "It's not often I can surprise you so, my darling." His breath pushed her earring against her neck and sent a shiver down her spine. She had no reply despite her instinct to offer a biting rebuttal; his touch, both physical and metaphysical, stole her words and set her skin on fire. "Might I take your silence as encouragement to continue?" As he spoke, his right hand abandoned her arm in favor of more _exotic_ destinations. His fingers pressed gently into the hard bone of her sternum before drifting down to the softer flesh of her abdomen. "Turnabout is fair play, dearest." She lost all coherent thought when his hand slid further down, pausing for a beat on the long scar that ran across her belly just below her navel, then disappeared beneath the grey fabric.

Obi-Wan's mouth descended on her neck as her head fell back to his shoulder with a deep sigh. He grunted at the sudden clasp of her hand on his thigh, right over the place where Dooku's lightsaber had pierced it years before. There was no actual pain, just the memory of it. He pushed it aside and refocused his attentions on the delicate wet flesh beneath his fingertips. Emboldened by her reaction, he tried his hand at verbal seduction once more. "Have you dreamed of this, my darling Asajj? Imagined me touching you just like this?"

She tried to reply but found her throat and tongue quite unable to form the words. _Your mouth could be better used for things other than talking, my dear._

He smirked against her shoulder, drinking in her broken moans and quickened breath as he continued to stroke her mercilessly. _Quite right you are. But how best to use it…_

Her fingers, now trembling, found their way into his hair again. _I can think of one thing…_

Obi-Wan, however, had other ideas. He turned his head into her neck when she tried to pull him in for a kiss. Any other place, any other time he would have acquiesced. But now that he had control in an area that was normally her expertise he wasn't about to give it up. And despite her unconscious whimper of frustration, he had a feeling she liked it.

While he tormented her neck with sharp nips and soothing sweeps of his tongue and her most sensitive flesh with strong, rhythmic strokes of his talented fingers, he whispered to her through their bond, relishing the spikes in her link when his words hit their mark. _How many nights have you imagined your fingers as my own, lying there in the dark? Or my voice whispering to you through your dreams? I often thought of you, Asajj, nearly to distraction._ A firm press of his fingers punctuated the half-truth and had her back arching away from him, her hips pressing back.

"Liar," she breathed through a smile. He may have thought about her, but he was far too disciplined, far too good a Jedi to let himself get distracted in the midst of a firefight or hostage negotiation no matter what. "Keep talking." But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the fantasy of it.

"Your command is my wish," he murmured against the underside of her jaw.

Asajj quickly lost herself in the sensations as they amplified through the Force. Was that his doing as well? It was becoming increasingly hard to tell what sprang from her and what bled over from his own aura. With anyone else she would have been ashamed of the way her body reacted, of the sounds tumbling from her lips. But with this man she couldn't care less. For just a moment there was no war. No Jedi. No Separatists. No blood-soaked past. No judgment.

So when her body pitched forward, held upright only when his arm shot across her shoulders, and a flash of fire consumed her from the inside out she let it happen without the slightest resistance.

Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath when that flame finally subsided; the only reason she remained standing was because of his arm still wrapped around her. Several moments passed before she realized Obi-Wan was trying to do the same. Obviously thoughts weren't the only things they could share through their bond. Her shaking fingers traced the line of his jaw. "Tired already, my darling?"

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply to calm his frantic heartbeat as he slowly withdrew his hand from the warmth between her legs. "No in the slightest, my _sweet_."

The way he said that one word coupled with the way he licked his fingers clean made something inside her snap. Her post-orgasmic fatigue swiftly forgotten, the former assassin captured his lips with a ferocity that stunned them both. She ignored the taste of herself on his tongue and focused instead on his groans of appreciation and the grip of his hands on her shoulders.

Cool air hit her skin as the edges of her dress were suddenly peeled away, pushed down to her wrists until his quick fingers pulled the softened Rancor leather away. One more pass of his hands pushed the gown from her hips to crumple at her feet. He gave her no time to savor the feeling, however.

An uncharacteristic squeak of surprise tore from Asajj's mouth when she found herself lifted from the floor and deposited on her small bed in the blink of an eye. One hand kept the majority of his weight off of her, the other pushing his robe from his back. "Now comes the real fun," he said with a smirk.

The next moments were agonizingly exquisite, filled with a pleasure so sharp it bordered on pain. Obi-Wan seemed to be everywhere at once. His lips and tongue busied themselves with the still-sensitive flesh between her thighs. Soon enough he pressed a finger inside her, then another, pulling back and pushing forward again and again. That alone had her mind threatening to separate from her body, but when his free hand closed over her breast to tease the nipple into a hardened peak and those two digits curled up inside her she couldn't bear it.

Asajj bolted upright with a scream that sounded suspiciously like his name. He quickly followed, removing his hands from her as if he'd been burned. "Are you alright?"

Worry colored his voice, a fact that she would have found amusing if she weren't currently fighting for breath. "Too…much." It was all she could manage, but it was enough. "Too much."

She leaned into his palm when he cupped her cheek. Even opening her eyes was too great a task right now. "My apologies," he said sincerely, a hint of a smile sounding in his voice. He quickly removed his robes and boots so that only his pants remained, then carefully lowered his lover back onto the mattress. Her skin trembled against his as he laid his head on her chest. Her erratic heartbeat was music to his ears as were her gasps. It was almost…meditative.

The unconventional serenity shattered around them when another voice cut through the small apartment. "Hey, you's okay in there?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her for an explanation. Asajj merely groaned. "Landlord." She had calmed down enough to summon a small part of the Force to press the call button on her comm unit by the door. "Fine."

"Y'ur neighbors been callin' down sayin' sounds like you's dyin'."

"Everything is fine." Her voice strained with irritation. Obi-Wan suppressed a laugh at that.

"Well, keep it down. Can' 'ave people botherin' me all night."

"Then tell them to get auditory plugs. I pay my rent like everyone else." Without waiting for a reply she sent a burst of energy towards the console, the metal and wires caving in until it became nothing but scrap. "And what is so funny?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help it. He buried his face in the crook of her neck to stifle his laughter. "Nothing, dearest." When he finally stopped he lifted still-smiling eyes to meet hers. "Now tell me: who is responsible for that dress and when can I shake his or her hand?"

Asajj's annoyance with her landlord subsided with those words. "I knew you'd like it. It's always fun to find new ways to shut you up."

He gave a mock pout in response. "Just a few minutes ago you were encouraging me to keep talking. What a fickle woman you are."

"A woman is at liberty to change her mind, my dear Obi-Wan. Now you tell me: where the hell did you learn how to do _that_?"

"Well, I do have a very good imagination when it comes to you, darling."

A shared laugh, a wave of affection rippling through the Force, and a long comfortable silence. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and wrapped himself and her in the Force, almost drifting to sleep in contentment. Asajj stared at the ceiling. "How long can you stay?"

The words were whispered so softly he almost didn't hear them. He didn't want to think about leaving just yet, but it was a fair enough question. "'Til dawn." His arms tightened around her as if staving off reality. "Then it's back to the glorious life of leading the war." An idea, one that had been buzzing around in his head for some time, sprang out of his mouth before he could stop it. "You could come with me."

Asajj tensed. Part of her wanted nothing more than to be with him, to see where this bonded life would take them both. But her rational side stomped down that daydream with brutal honesty: he would never leave the Jedi, especially not for her, and she would never be accepted by them. And after so many years of seeing the hypocrisy of the Order and how the Jedi refused to evolve with the changing times she didn't particularly want anything to do with them either. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

Obi-Wan raised himself up just enough to meet her eyes. He wanted her to see how sincere and honest he was. "If you're worried about the Council, I'll vouch for you. They would at least hear your side…"

"And Skywalker?" The name tasted bitter on her tongue and came out like a lead weight. "Your precious Chosen One wouldn't exactly welcome me with open arms."

"Anakin wouldn't understand at first, but he'd come around."

"Right. Just like the Sith Lord controlling this war will stop being a Sith if you could talk to him for five minutes." She shook her head, one hand going to his cheek as if she were speaking to a child. "I appreciate your concern, but the answer's always going to be no."

Obi-Wan avoided her gaze at those words. "'Always' is a very long time." He was disappointed, yes, but he knew not to push her. If he kept looking at her he would have ignored that little voice telling him to stop while he was ahead and continued pleading his case. Instead he glanced down at the scar slicing a pale line across her abdomen. It had come from his lightsaber on Ord Cestus a lifetime ago. His fingers traced the clean line, sadness coloring his face and his Force signature. "I gave this to you."

"I remember very clearly. And don't apologize for it. If you hadn't defended yourself I would have thought much less of you." She tried to make her tone lighter. It only barely worked.

"It's not that. I'm more sorry I couldn't reach you before our battle came to it."

Asajj pulled his head up none too gently, her lips turned down in a frown. "Are you ever going to stop blaming yourself for things out of your control? We fought, I missed a block, and now I have a reminder of my failure to never let it happen again. What's done is done."

He offered a tentative smile, taking one of her hands in his and pressing a kiss to the palm. "Now you're sounding like a Jedi, my sweet."

She gave a dramatic shudder. "Don't insult me, Obi-Wan." Her playful expression assured him she did not truly take offense, though he would be wise to not repeat that in the future. Her body shifted beneath him, her legs finding their way around his thighs and her arms around his neck. "Now that we're done with this dreary talk, dawn is still so far away. However are we to pass the time until then?"

Obi-Wan answered with a devilish smile. "I have a few ideas…"


End file.
